


Who Do You Love?

by hookedphantom



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I like this one, M/M, this is fun n fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedphantom/pseuds/hookedphantom
Summary: Ray Palmer worries about his place on the team, when the ATOM suit reminds him exactly of his place on the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyouarealmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/gifts).



> This is totally different for me so I hope it's good! Hit me up if it's shit fam.

Ray sat in his room, fiddling with pieces of the ATOM suit. It had malfunctioned in the middle of a battle, and rendered him useless. He was nothing without the suit and it made him wonder why they kept him around... he was relatively useless. 

He used pliers to pull a piece out of the ATOM suit and suddenly something lit up on his wall. He looked closer, and he saw the smirking face of Leonard Snart projected on his wall. 

~

Leonard smirked at Ray. He heard himself say something sappy and cute, and Leonard leaned forward and kissed him softly. Ray wrapped his arms around Len and melted into the kiss. 

Leonard was his home. 

Leonard pulled Ray's shirt over his head... 

~ 

Ray stepped back from the wall. He was seeing a memory of Leonard projected onto his wall. 

The image changed to Nate in a chair... 

~ 

Nate was sitting in a chair and telling Ray all about an artifact that they were supposed to find. Ray was telling Nate that they could worry about the artifact later, pulling Nate into his arms. 

Amaya walked into the room and rolled her eyes. 

"We don't have time for this." 

Nate laughed and pulled Amaya into the friendly/romantic embrace. The 3 of them loved each other. 

~ 

Ray smiled brightly. He remembered that day, vividly, and loved it very much. He loved his friends and loved how open they were together. 

The image changed again and Ray sat down to watch the screen. 

~ 

Sara put her hands on Ray's shoulders, telling him that he was still a hero without the suit. That they were a team. 

~ 

Mick affectionately called Ray "haircut", chewing on a chicken wing. 

~ 

Rip carried a tiny Ray on his shoulder. 

The whole mission counted on Ray. 

Ray changed size, completing the final stages of the mission and retrieving the stolen stone of destiny. 

He hadn't failed, even when the whole team needed him. 

~ 

Martin was telling Ray about how intelligent he was and how important he was to the team. They worked together to solve an issue. 

~ 

Jax needed a second pair of hands to fix an issue on the Waverider, and Ray was more than willing to provide that help, and they laughed and joked while fixing the broken part. 

~ 

Kendra embraced Ray softly, leaning into him. 

Their situation wasn't ideal, but they were happy. 

~ 

Ray wiped a tear from his face. The ATOM suit was a part of him, and knew what he needed. 

It had shown him some of his favourite memories, reminded him how much he had meant to the team. 

He stood up, pleased and prepared to meet the next battle with vim and vigour. 

That was, after he finished fixing the suit.


End file.
